<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>情侣套房 by Akihalili</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778572">情侣套房</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihalili/pseuds/Akihalili'>Akihalili</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 15:27:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22778572</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akihalili/pseuds/Akihalili</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>约稿<br/>焰一郎在沙那多与其男友的情侣套房里为沙那多推油<br/>老相好，新男友，ntr，有欺诈<br/>尝试媚俗的车</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>情侣套房</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>鲁加x人男<br/>
焰一郎x沙那多<br/>
推油play</p><p> </p><p>是伟大的金主老师的约稿，谢谢老师信赖我（（</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>穿过望海泉的蒸腾热气钻出一身滑腻的温泉水后，身心皆闲适的沙那多首先想得便是要好好喝上一盅。红州运来的米酒清亮透明与他无意间喝下的浑浊的洗澡水截然不同，香味清雅悠长、口感爽快绵软又捎上一丝辛辣，他学着身侧另一张桌上的东方人的动作小口啜饮，渐渐萌生一股飘飘然的自恋，只觉自己这般修饰矜持的饮法也别有风情。</p><p>如果有英俊的男人相陪就更好了，s外出有事暂时不能呆在他身边……沙那多不自觉失笑，心想那人或许根本受不了这种斯文的喝酒方式。他垂着脖子头手一并摇晃，玩弄手中窄口低矮的小杯子中的光影的同时也露出了一点微醺的情态；一个高大的身影落下，打断了他百无聊赖的走神思绪，也像牢笼落锁那样覆盖住他哼着小调扭动的身体。</p><p>沙那多微笑着抬起头要与意味不明的来人打招呼，认出这是有过几次关系的焰一郎后，蓝色双眸中对陌生人的刻意优雅迅速转化为彼此心知肚明的发馋的水光。焰一郎简单问候了两句，站得更近了一些，识趣地向前伸粗壮结实的脖子，健康的牙齿叼住对方举高递来邀请共饮的酒杯。深色的舌头露出一点前尖，好去舔到杯中仅有几滴的酒液，最后又在灯影下绽出迷人的有魅力的笑容。</p><p>白发的人族青年勾了勾自己散落在肩头的长发丝，眼神纯洁无辜，只夹了夹自己的腿又迅速分开，坦坦荡荡地任凭身下的裤子鼓出硕大的一团，问焰一郎要不要泡澡叙旧。</p><p>老相识摸了一下他自然而然搭过来的柔软的手，在手背凹陷的关节处微微摩挲，又揉了揉他手上肉较多的地方，点头说走，我给你推个背。</p><p> </p><p>鲁加族的手劲很大，涂满了精油以后，那对生铁般的手掌很快变得灼热滚烫，又在起初的一次全身按抚后因为与人族光滑的背部的接触而变得柔软。</p><p>沙那多趴在特制的多出来的温热的石板床上跟着他律动的节奏低声呻吟，侧着的脸紧贴着身下垫着的柔软浴巾，勉强看见床前弯腰忙碌的焰一郎的下身。他全身赤裸面上是单纯享受服务的表情，对方也一本正经地在精壮的腰间围条短短的毛巾将精油推过他的整个背部。</p><p>点燃了挑逗意味的手心绕过颈间金饰，在他肩部有序画圈，严苛滑过每一寸凛起的肌骨后，又回转推伸到至两侧臂肌；皮肉被肆意搓揉想必已然泛红，不知名精油的香气像条游走的蛇融化渗入他全部的肌理。沙那多近来甚少被这般用心对待，心下舒爽的同时又不免觉得慢条斯理按部就班实在有些无聊。</p><p>他阴茎硬的发痒，在焰一郎的双手收了气力十指轻柔压向手腕时开始自觉扭着腰臀去呼应背部涂满油的滑腻感；沙那多是安分守己的男人，挺着胯要讨好自己的时候顺其自然伸手要摸对方腹下鼓胀的一团，那软肉很快隔着毛巾要弹到他脸上，正值壮年的男人的气息瞬间占有了他的鼻腔。</p><p>遗憾的是他尚未能够到那条碍事的毛巾，焰一郎的手便顺着他手背鼓起的青筋滑进他的指缝间，不知从哪变出一根麻绳飞快缠绕穿梭捆住了他。沙那多柔顺地任其所为，心想自己忍不住要自撸的想法怕是早被看穿。他伸直了殷红的长舌忘乎所以般舔弄对方重又挺近的下身，记忆中熟悉的腥膻味仿佛也要与室内的旖旎气流重合。姿势所限，沙那多的呻吟变得不如往常清亮，烧糊涂了一般露出一点难耐的软下去的鼻音，拱着腰磨蹭兴奋已久又冷落多时的前胸与阴茎，将臀峰翘得很高。</p><p>总归用甜蜜多情的亲吻咬掉了那条毛巾，鲁加族傲人的尺寸和圆鼓的阴囊仅仅进入他眼角余光的狭窄视线，空虚到底喉腔与后穴便滋生出渴望欲求的瘙痒。酒意似乎也被浑浊的热的空气蒸发，沙那多眼前一暗以为对方玩什么情趣将灯灭了，嘴唇吃到几根扎肉的硬毛后才意识到是那条新解下的、熏透了健美壮实的阳气十足的毛巾束缚住了他的视野。</p><p>他有些陶醉地深吸一口，配合地用依旧携带热度的毛巾的软毛操弄自己的舌头，又用卷了阴毛的软舌操弄自己的口腔内壁。齿列摩擦粗糙的织料很快发出被喂了口塞的要挣扎的呜咽声，那声音就像调情，沙那多很快流出了受虐而兴奋的口水。</p><p>他在期待又意料之中的振奋里摇晃丰满的臀部，焰一郎见那巧克力奶一般的两团淫乱地鼓动，笑出两声莫名的豪爽，抬手便给了左瓣用了巧劲的一下。沙那多因刺激的快感而斜扭身体，焰一郎怕失了双手平衡的他扭成条待宰的鱼掉到床下面去，很快爬上床跪撑在他后方，烙铁般的双手虚虚圈住他的肩膀抓着床靠处的床单。</p><p>不要急，我慢慢推。</p><p>沙那多听见焰一郎在他耳边低语，以一种近乎柔情到令人产生被爱错觉的语调。他被剥夺了视觉和自由行动的能力，像关押罪人那样被捆扎的手徒劳地抵着床靠磨蹭。身材在鲁加族中不算最为高大，但是绝对健壮有力远超常人的焰一郎在几次奖赏般的手部按摩后俯身贴了上来，不至于煞风景地压疼了他，又确实在昏暗与迷乱重带来了难以忽略的沉重的威压。</p><p>沙那多生得很高，按理来说绝不可能被他的身影彻底笼罩，此刻看不见却也觉得仿佛置身私人定制的牢笼之中。被掌控的感觉很好，他食髓知味的后穴已经湿软，无比想念鲁加猛烈的进犯；也多亏阴链的一端堵住了轻易就能漏精的马眼，不至于迅速喷出一滩惹人质疑是否早泄的淫液，尽管穿了环的会阴处因扭动而生出的酥痒暗示了他，他这次迟早会爽到射得一塌糊涂——</p><p>焰一郎浑身热度骤然上浮像要离去，沙那多哼叫了一声，很快感到一团明显放松了的软肉落下，似慈母怜爱的哺乳，那正是对方锻炼得当值得自豪的一对饱满的奶子。沙那多吃吃地笑下巴抵着毛巾一角咯着床单，像只讨食的猫那样拱着自己的脑袋。</p><p>尽管觉得那笑声确实有些可爱，焰一郎依旧不动声色地专注进行自己的动作。他绷紧胸部肌肉时将落在人族背部的温度变得很坚硬，自半空至实地反复碾压的动作有意无意去模仿性交抽插的频率；他放松肌肉时软下去的胸乳可以变得很柔美，软滑的触感沾了精油散发着芬芳，暗暗传到看不见只能靠耳朵、鼻子与皮肤去理解任何变化的沙那多的身体之中。</p><p>操的烂熟的这具身体很快软成一滩烂泥，漂亮又有些肌肉的背部线条因为频繁的奶肌按摩轻微颤抖；背后大面积的戳盖像宣告试吃证明的刻印又像荒唐巨大的鸡巴的操干，他被顶撞的胸乳也跟着颤抖摇动。全身被抹得滑腻、连心也跟着油乎乎变得缠绵的沙那多饥渴难耐，想要得到更多爱抚，也想自己助兴手淫，又想翘着屁股立即吞吃身后偏倚打桩垂在臀浪中的肉棒。</p><p>他保养的很好，美黑过的细腻皮囊摸起来十分光滑，得到过不少床伴爱不释手的一律好评。他们搓揉他全身上下像在赏玩一件优质的玉石摆件，来自他人掺杂着人性本能的温暖热度将他操软的同时会让他眼角溢出被填满的泪水。床技丰富的焰一郎也很满意他的身体，总会好好圈着他抱着这身肉欲填不尽实属肏干上品的优秀玩具大开大合地干，尽情疼爱一番。</p><p>沙那多的意识在激烈的回忆画面与煽情折磨的现实感受中来回交替，兴奋地要流水，偏偏空不出手，粗大的性器也戳着床榻被压出矛盾的不适，只能并拢自己扭动下肢胡乱摇屁股，——不适又带给他新的忍受的快感，身后瘙痒多时的肉穴因为对方变换的节奏而开始收缩吮吸空气。他咿咿呀呀了几声，呻吟的尾音捎上放浪的意味就像在向身后埋头不务正业的人抛多情的媚眼。</p><p>焰一郎绝不是个不解风情的傻子，但他只是大发慈悲般放过了沙那多泛着可怜的红的背部，发热的手心便撩起脖间金饰打转，用的那股黏糊劲像是在按揉惹人怜爱的脆弱阴部，拉动他胸前的链条乳环也得到伴随着疼痛的快感。沙那多弓着腰想从床上起来跪趴着将屁股翘得更高，焰一郎磨人的手便下滑扣住那两扇蝴蝶骨，发硬的乳头贴上他下塌的腰。</p><p>白发的男人呼出一声淫乱的惊叹，又立即沉沦新的攻势。焰一郎的奶子很软，中心挺立的乳粒被衬托得更加坚硬；奶头带着饱满的有弹性的肌肉一下一下操他后腰两个凹陷的窝，操不深但又缠绵得不得了，配上本就有催情性质的精油，沙那多被弄得啊啊叫出断续的浪音。</p><p>他滑腻的手指去抓沙那多被挤压出来的侧乳，从腋下一路游山玩水到达臀侧再去两丘间戳弄几下又回到因被捆绑而紧绷的背部。这动作柔情蜜意像在热恋，施加的力道却大得叫人欲仙欲死。沙那多不知道焰一郎到底要玩什么花，只极为配合地向后贴着那对软球和百次过门终不入的挺翘性器。他阴茎胀痛，肉穴收缩已经开始分泌滥情的汁水，不必看也知道胸前红肿成一团；床榻尽职尽责地输送合适的温度，从身后火热的身躯感染的热潮弥漫了全身。</p><p>沙那多开始被烫的打哆嗦，他像正在被熔化，双手捆久了渐渐僵硬，后背至臀肉却因为精妙的推油而软的不像话。他陷在绵软的快意里感觉自己正在被眠奸，浪潮拍岸般只能享受无法改变；焰一郎屈身又往下了一些，丰满的胸肉这次贴上的是圆润的臀部。他的唇贴在沙那多的尾椎骨处，往下深入便是那幽谷之中也藏不住酒香的肉壶。人族这回又觉得自己在被亲吻，鲁加打破了他的这个幻觉双手托着他两瓣颠出浪花的臀肉，包着那对结实柔软的奶子一左一右依照不同时针顺序旋转。</p><p>这、这可太厉害了啊……沙那多发出真情实意的感叹，憋红了脸后因为疯狂积攒的欲求连夸奖的声音也湿得能滴出润滑的淫水。他开始有些头晕，迷迷糊糊感到过于滑润的软肉溢出焰一郎的指缝，也不知道是他的胸还是自己的屁股；两人都是适合上床手感绝妙的身材，这种淫乱不堪的无法看到的画面让很擅长浮想翩翩的沙那多面上浮现新的红晕。他兴奋地想要尖叫，也诡异地产生了一点不该出现的难为情的心思。</p><p>股沟在摇晃中变得湿滑。焰一郎又取了一些精油涂在饱满的奶子前为他的屁股按摩，拇指食指深深压入他的腰窝，沙那多因为全身油腻肥美的感觉叫得低哑勾人，撑在他身上的男人也就很爽快地、抓回他颤抖的肩膀用胸部推着屁股上的油向上攀爬。每一片皮肤挤压出的褶皱都被他的胸腔温柔性侵，沙那多嗯嗯啊啊着，屁股一缩，就这么高潮了。</p><p>焰一郎低声笑又去揉他滴水的臀缝，他不肯摸敏感的会阴，沙那多也就乖巧地自己扭动叫出更多沙哑诱人的声音，控制着蠕动的肠肉啵唧出混乱吮吸手指的水声；焰一郎挪开手指用馋人的胸肉拍他不安分的臀部，精油吃了部分本就轻缓的撞击声响，那些动静掉落到沙那多耳中也就变得更加暧昧色情、淫光闪闪地发亮，照清楚了他欲求不满的内心。</p><p>进来吧……他小声邀请，焰一郎摇摇头，反倒伸手去探他麻木的手腕。绳索摩擦的地方有些破皮，沙那多可怜兮兮地呻吟，继续用丰润的臀部挑逗对方垂下的大腿。焰一郎捆他的绳索不细、很长，他刚感到白光闪过——对方取下了他阳具前端小孔的小塞子解放了他想要射精的需求，还没反应过来又被赐予了什么新的东西——</p><p>手腕处延申的麻绳勒着他胸前饱胀的两团肉掐出的乳沟，顺着发热的腹腔与光滑的阴部，勒着他会阴处的金环，磨着他被焰一郎揉红揉肿的穴口；那长蛇般的绳结挤压着肉柱深深嵌入臀肉中，将浑圆的油光满面的两团东西圈得更加鲜艳欲滴。</p><p>那画面一定很可口，自恋的沙那多不禁流出了更多的口水，紧缩的甬道也颤悠悠地滴出受不了的体液。他的手像条蚯蚓那样磨蹭床单，终于支起手肘抬高了上半身，焰一郎摸了一把他身前挺翘的粗长性器，他便战栗地将身体弓成一个美妙的s型，膝盖用力成功跪趴向前，贪婪地往后头撅着屁股。</p><p>这番自我争取的动作很是行云流水，于焰一郎而言沙那多做的尤为漂亮。这个白发黑肤的人男似乎天生就适合被摆成等待交媾的母狗的模样，涂满油的滑腻皮囊泛着红又在影影绰绰的灯光下嘟着勾人的性感的唇，热情请求每一个不能自拔的男人的凶猛肏干。</p><p>焰一郎单手握着自己的鸡巴，一面把剩余的精油涂抹到对方柔软的可以装下无数人的精液的小腹上，一边托着自己的阴囊去顶撞他脆弱敏感的会阴。前端滴出的清液凉得沙那多闷哼几声又开始高声浪叫，那放肆的、听着就令人性致大开的声音很快因为他新的花样而陡然哽咽。焰一郎还想再等等发酵的酒爆裂开醇厚的香味，只拿鸡巴去戳沙那多的全身肌理。</p><p>绷直后翻的肩胛骨、凹鼓的脊节、因急促的呼吸而扇动的侧乳、美丽蜿蜒的腰线与盈盈可握的精瘦腰肉，还有那又滑又油、似乎已经被操开的柔腻肥臀和发颤的嫩的不得了的腿根软肉。焰一郎玩心很重，又长又硬的大家伙拖着情欲到处点火，与其说是为对方推油不如说是拿对方当大型玩具给自己按摩。</p><p>沙那多又香又甜，肌肉富有弹性皮肤又光滑细腻，被情欲烧红的温暖体温舒服得他发出拉长尾音的谓叹；那沉重低哑的呻吟穿破沙那多的鼓膜震得他头晕目眩面红耳赤，意乱情迷求欢的哭声也溢出一些委屈。</p><p>沙那多就是个清纯可人的婊子，他深知这一点，伸手接了点紧致臀沟中泻出的淫水，解了那条随意捆上其实轻易就能被挣扎掉的毛巾，往那张泛着欲求不满的情潮又漂亮得惊人的脸上抹。人男像卖乖的小动物那样讨好又急切地舔他的手心吃干净了自己的湿东西，吞咽出夸张的声响，含糊着喊着好焰一郎、好焰一郎快进来……他总是这样，泫然欲泣般委屈如同遭到了暴行，仿佛这混了春药的精油不是他自己准备好的。</p><p>焰一郎不解他手上的绳子，沙那多便缩着手往自己胸前去摸。他被粗暴的大开大合干得多了干得久了，偶尔一次漫长的前戏会催生新鲜的期待。胸侧润了一些背部滚落下来的精油，他费了点力气才将滑液混着汗蹭开，勉强将自己的前面也弄得同身后一般黏黏糊糊。肮脏油腻的触感会带来沉溺泥沼的错觉，沙那多猛然仰高了脖子哽出一声惊呼。</p><p>焰一郎不打招呼撩开卡着臀缝的绳子便操干进来，甬道太湿了，摸不到下身的沙那多淫乱地想那里面滑得甚至可以塞下另一个人的性器。很快他骚浪的想法就被熟悉的肉块的律动顶飞到九霄云外，焰一郎兴致非常高，抓着他的臀肉下身“啪啪啪”拍打得又深又重，饱满的胸肌时不时贴着他的后背温柔磨蹭。沙那多想起那根巨刃先前操干他后背各处，呼吸发紧腿肌也绷直，只会嗯啊地哭叫不要命一般去撞对方有力的胯，连耻毛也撞进油腻润滑的肉壶之中。</p><p>他想起口腔中腥膻刺鼻的浓郁气息，心头一凛更加卖力摇晃屁股，吸吮焰一郎的肉棒想快点被满肚子的精液灌溉。扭动让会阴处的摩擦更剧烈，嫩肉很快磨破了皮，沙那多发出痛苦的低吟，又因为被操弄的前列腺积攒的快感而将呜咽化作甜美的媚调。爽感甚于疼痛，在焰一郎刻意使用技巧研磨的肏干下，他舒服地流着泪很快再次高潮了，先是后穴喷出大股粘腻的淫水，被堵久了又被勒着的阴茎再战栗地断断续续地吐了精；濡湿的麻绳上粗硬的短毛扎得他频繁哆嗦，跪趴的身体与脚趾一并蜷成一团，只有肥美的臀部依旧高翘耸立如一道山丘。</p><p>焰一郎拉扯他的乳首延缓了高潮的快感，在几次嵌入敏感腺体软肉被热情吮吸后也痛快地缴出一炮精液；他射得又久又多，一边射精一边揉捏沙那多的臀肉，还去刮他瘫软的腰，色情地揉捏湿透了的皮肉。精油按摩放松的效果太强，催情的成分毕竟只占少许，意识兴奋但是身体已露出疲软之色的沙那多可怜地喘息着，在焰一郎潇洒拔出阴茎后无意识地并紧双腿要去夹自己的手，好弥补巨物退出后的短暂的空虚。他被填满了，又还是空荡荡的，扭着腰胯用身下流水的嘴吃自己手上的绳子，穴肉像初识滋味的被破开不久的女人那样贪婪地吮吸。</p><p>鲁加解放了他乖巧不挣扎的手，在勒出紫红的手腕上落下一个满意赞美的亲吻。沙那多依旧在余韵中痉挛，只睁着蓝色的无辜双眼柔情望爽过便走的他淡定离去，片刻沉默过后，才静静地看向房门口早就回来、不知看了多久好戏的男友S。S一声不吭抱起了他，沙那多便软着鼻音恳求道麻烦你帮我清理一下，我被干得真是一根手指也不想动了……</p><p>好。</p><p>并没有生气的S只轻描淡写地答应了他，便抱着他坐进情侣套房内冰冷的双人浴缸之中。滚烫的热水浇透了二人，沙那多在水雾中迷茫地想做完精油按摩是不适宜立即洗澡的，却也只软绵绵地摊在男友怀中不表达一丝抗拒，自顾自地玩着自己方才那场性事中没怎么被照顾到的、射过后尚在不应期内的依旧大的惊人的阴茎。</p><p>焰一郎的推油太舒服，他是真的困顿到有些抬不起眼皮；他用了太多的精油，皮肤没有好好吸收掉又被热水浸泡，毛孔张开又收缩，身上便像多了无数个可以被男人的阴茎肏干的洞眼正在闭合。沙那多闭上眼意淫自己被一群健美结实的壮汉轮奸的美妙场景，抓着s的手开始按摩自己鼓的像要溢出奶汁的胸部。</p><p>呼吸渐渐急促，s勃起的阴茎插入了他准备的充分到过头的后穴；s的手挤压着他的胸膛将他掰回面对面的姿势，在温暖的雨帘中只捣弄了几下焰一郎留下的精液便再次插射了他，沙那多在窒息的快感中又一次看到了雪一般洁净的光景，只有气无力地抱紧了他，嗯嗯啊啊地，浪叫声逐渐变低变弱，只有腿还记得缠住年轻人消瘦的腰部。</p><p>好舒服啊，他迷迷糊糊地赞美着男友，感受不到s抠挖进他褐色肌肉里的血痕，再次陷入了昏睡之中。</p><p>Fin.</p><p>By轴<br/>
2020/2/8</p><p>精油按摩之后立即洗很热的热水澡可能会导致窒息，别学（……<br/>
增添了一点点沙那多与s的sm暗示<br/>
2020/2/18</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>